body Swap
by RaphFangirl01
Summary: Everyone knew that Sky and Riven would get into trouble through their disputes. But that they would be enchanted by a witch and swap bodies for a day, no one would have expected.


Hey! This is a little Os, mainly about Musa, Riven and Sky. Do not forget to leave a review!

Have fun while reading!

"I just do not understand you! Why is that so important to you? I always guide the new students through the Red Fountain! "Sky yelled at the magenta specialist as they walked through the woods of Magix. Their goal was the cloud tower school. The closer they came, the darker it became. A bright flash shot through the dark clouds, illuminating the sky for a few seconds. A loud rumble was heard. But not only the weather became stormier, but also the argument of the two specialists.

"It's all about the principle," Riven answered stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Principle? What kind of principle? "" Codatorta said that you should do it. He did not even ask us! But we are used to that because the noble prince is the figurehead for the school! Who better presents the school than our golden boy! "Riven shouted at him. "Wow! You have a real ego problem! "Sky yelled back. "I wonder how Musa can handle you!" He added. "Let Musa out of this!" Riven shouted in anger, clenching his hands into fists. The witches, who stood on the bridge of the cloud tower school, turned around and looked curiously at the two quarreling heroes. "Be quiet! We have a mission to do. "Sky hissed softly so the witches could not hear them. Before Riven could reply, Sky mimicked him and crossed the bridge.

Riven kicked the bridge with his foot to calm himself. The anger was less, but it hurt now his right foot, by the hard kick. He heard the hateful snickering of the witches watching each of his steps. So he looked up indifferently and went to the front door of the witch school.

Outside the office of Miss Griffin Sky was waiting for his friend. Although Riven changed a lot compared to her first year, there were always disputes between them. "Can we go in?" Sky asked with a blank expression. "I do not care." Riven murmured, raising his head arrogantly. Annoyed, Sky knocked on the door. "Jerk.", He murmured angrily, which of course Riven did not miss. Just as Riven could counter something, the door flew open and the Headmistress stood in front of them.

"Good day! Saladin told us to bring you the gems. ", Sky politely explained, causing Riven to turn her eyes annoyed.

"Take her to Teacher Ms. Shi," the witch ordered. "She is in her classroom. You have to go down one floor. Classroom 28. "

"Naturally. Will be dealt with immediately. "Griffin glanced at them for a moment, then turned without saying anything and slammed the door.

"Naturally. Will be done immediately. ", Riven imitated him with a high pitched voice. Angry Sky turned around. "You are a real asshole sometimes! I really wonder how we all stand with you! You're an idiot to everyone, but to me you're a particularly big idiot and only because I'm a prince ?! Just because I did not grow up like you in a tiny apartment in Magix! Just because my parents love me! Just because Bloom and I got together immediately because I have no trouble showing my feelings! "Sky exploded. The words just came out of his mouth. He did not think about it. For three years, life with Riven was a roller coaster ride. The prince realized that he should not mention Riven's childhood, his parents, and Musa in their argument, because they are very sensitive subjects, but right now he did not care that he was crossing a border.

Riven felt the blood pumping through his body and the anger rising. "Keep your mouth shut! You have no idea what you're talking about! "Riven shouted at him, trying desperately not to hit Sky.

"Calm!" Croaked a voice that caught her eye. In front of them stood an old woman, which corresponds to every cliche of a witch. She wore black clothes, had a hump, a wart on her nose, white hair, and a black raven sitting on her left shoulder, both looking threatening. "What are you making of a noise? I was just doing a stew, "she said. "We are here to bring you the gems that Saladin borrowed for a week," Sky explained, showing her the golden chest. The old witch was staring at the chest. Suddenly she gave a witty laugh and clapped her hands. "Ah! Old Saladin! What did he tell you? He borrowed it? Probably taken secretly while I was not looking! Hehehe! "The witch Shi disappeared in the room while the boys stopped in front of the door, confused. "What are you waiting for? Come on in, I'm not getting any younger! "She yelled. Amazed, Sky and Riven looked at each other. Her quarrel was forgotten. Sky gestured to him if they should really go in there. Riven shrugged and entered the room first. Sky followed him.

"That's supposed to be a classroom?" Riven wondered, looking around the room. It looked like a living room. There were bookshelves and in the middle of the room was a table surrounded by fluffy armchairs. There was a bubbling cauldron on the table.

"Of course, the classroom does not look that way. I helped with magic, but do not worry. Later, I'll be back in the room, "Shi explained, grabbing the two heroes by the cloak and pulling them to the table. For her advanced age, the woman was still very strong. Arriving at the table, she pushed the two boys into a chair before sitting down opposite them. She did not stay long. Suddenly she jumped up again and stirred the green broth in the cauldron with a wooden spoon. "Perfect!", She cheered and offered Sky a spoonful of broth. "For you, to make you big and strong," she croaked.

The specialist looked at the green stock. He swore there was some fur in the broth. "N-no thanks! I ate an hour ago. "" But you'd need it to get big and strong, "Riven laughed. The witch put the spoon in her mouth and swallowed the broth before slapping the wooden spoon onto his head. "Ow!" Now Sky had to laugh and watched in amusement as Riven rubbed his head.

While the two boys started arguing again, the witch put the golden chest on a shelf. "So," Shi started as she sat down again. "What exactly is your problem with each other? You are what I heard, friends. "

"He has a problem with me leading a life as a prince and therefore having a sunny past," Sky told the old woman. "My problem is that you are getting better and better treated." "That was not. I- "" Of course it's true! The teachers give you much more freedom and allow you almost anything! "" Oh God Riven, you know what's unfair too, if you have a bad day, what you always have, then lets you turn your bad mood on me and only because you're Riven and rules do not apply to you! "" You mean- "" Stop! ", Shi interrupted the two. "I think I know what I have to do," she said, mumbling a spell.

All of a sudden, things got dark around Sky and Riven. "The magic lasts exactly one day. If you tell someone about it, you will stay that way forever. Have fun! ", They heard the voice of Shi screaming. They wanted to ask what was going on, but before they opened their mouths they became black.

(Forest of Magix)

Riven came first. His head was throbbing and he was extremely dizzy. Groaning, he closed his eyes again. Beneath him, he felt the hard forest floor. Again Riven opened his eyes and realized that it was night. A noise caught his attention. Near him was a small stream. Slowly he crawled to the water for a drink as his dry throat ached. Like an animal, he swallowed the water and suddenly felt better. Satisfied, he wiped the water from his lips with his sleeve. His gaze wandered to the little brook. Startled, he opened his eyes. His reflection did not show him, but Sky. Confused, he ran his fingers through his blond hair and found that he was in Sky's body.

Behind him, something moved. Immediately he turned and saw his body, which slowly straightened up. "What happened?", Murmured Sky into Riven's body. Tired, he raised his head and saw his body kneeling beside the brook, looking at him.

Sky recognized her position and ran to the stream to look at his reflection. "How did that happen?", Sky asked panicky and drove through the short magenta hair. "The witch!", Riven hissed and stood up. "It's midnight! We have to stay like that for another 24 hours. ", Riven hissed angrily. "Let's go to the Winx. You probably know a spell, "Sky said, moving uncomfortably. "Your pants feel stiff and rough.". Riven rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry I do not have designer pants." "Let's stop that!" Sky said, pacing the clearing. "Let's go to Red Fountain. We pretend nothing happened ok? "" Ok. "

(Red Fountain)

After two hours, they finally reached their school. However, Sky stopped Riven outside the front door. "We behave completely normal.", Sky said again. He still thought it was funny. It felt like he was talking to himself. Instead of answering, Riven went into the apartment and slammed into Sky's room. "You took a long time Sky," Brandon mumbled into his pillow. "Yes. Just wants to sleep. ", Riven mumbled and still thought it was funny to be addressed with 'Sky'.

"Did Riven get you in trouble?" Brandon asked, staring at him. "No. Why should he? "Riven replied. "You know how he is. He's always in trouble and is very rude to Musa. "" That was not. He also has good moments and he and Musa are happy. "Riven replied as Brandon did not know about the body exchange. "Of course he also has good moments, but then he lets the bad boy hang out again. It is true that he and Musa are currently happy, but I wonder how long it will take them to argue again. Riven is not the simplest person because of his past, even you said that. Although it got better. In our first semester, you complained about him every day and now you're complaining about him every third day. "Brandon said, switching the lights on and leaving Riven alone with his thoughts.

(The next day before Red Fountain)

Riven leaned furiously against the stone wall of Red Fountain. He had tried all day to have as little contact with his group as possible. Brandon's words never left his head. "So Sky gets over me behind my back?" He thought, narrowing his eyes. Riven was used to people talking badly about him, but the fact that one of his friends did that hurt him more than he wanted to admit. "Hey Sky!" Sky shouted in Riven's body and ran towards him. Just as Riven was about to say something, Bloom approached Riven and hugged him because she thought it was Sky. "I hope you have not forgotten our date," she said, snuggling against his chest. It was a strange feeling to Riven and he had to master himself so as not to shun Bloom. The only person who could touch him like this was Musa. Quickly he thought of an apology, not to spend the afternoon with Bloom, but when he saw Sky jealous, he changed his mind.

"How could I forget something so important?" Riven said sweetly and stroked tenderly over Bloom's cheek, which made her red. Satisfied, he wrapped an arm around the fairy and walked her along the small path. "We'll have a lot of fun," Riven said loud enough for Sky to hear him. He tried to make his words as provocative as possible. Riven would never kiss Bloom because Musa meant too much to him and Sky was still his friend, but he still wanted to take some revenge.

Sky watched the two and gave a growl. The jealousy rushed through his body and he only saw red. "Riven!", He heard Helia's voice. "Do you know what's going on with Riven?" Helia asked worriedly. "No, why!", Sky asked hard. "Well, ... he was causing trouble in the classroom, so he had to clean out the dragon stables for 3 months and clean each window in Red Fountain. For this he has lost today in the competition on purpose, making Sky is no longer in the top 10 and last but not least he called his tailor. In three days is a big feast on Eraklion. Sky called him and said that the tailor should dye the suit light blue and tie many white bows on the suit. "" What! "Sky yelled in shock at Riven's actions. One morning, Riven got him into big trouble, where he needed months to fix it.

There was a plan in his head. Without saying anything to Helia, Sky turned around and rode his bike to Alfea.

(Alfea)

In front of Alfea School, Sky searched for Riven's cell phone and turned it on. He was doubtful about his plan when he saw Riven's wallpaper. It was a picture of Musa smiling at the camera.

His doubts vanished as he thought about what Riven is likely to do with Bloom. "He deserves it.", Sky spoke up and wrote a message to Musa that she should meet him at the gates of Alfea.

"Hey Riven!" Musa screamed and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "What's up?" "We need to talk," Sky explained briefly, trying to look guilty. Musa frowned in confusion. "I ... I'll break up with you." "What?" Musa asked anxiously. "If that's a joke, then I do not think it's funny!" "It's not! Musa, I betrayed you. ", Sky lied, purposely avoiding Musa's wet eyes. "You asshole! I never want to see you again! "Musa shouted in exasperation. More and more tears ran down her eyes. "Never again!" She shouted again and ran to her room.

Sky was now alone at the gates. At first he only thought that he and Riven are now quits, but in the next second he regretted it already.

"What have I done?"

(Riven's room)

Sky lay in Riven's bed, staring at the wall. The debt weighed heavily on him. No matter how many times he quarreled with Riven, that was not allowed to happen. Just before midnight, Riven entered Sky's room and sat down beside him on the bed. Sky wanted to yell at him and ask what he did to Bloom, but he could not face Riven.

"I did not kiss or touch Bloom. In spite of everything you are one of my best friends. I'm sorry if sometimes difficult, but I'm not an easy person. And the whole stress you have for me, I'm also sorry. Brandon said you're complaining about me behind my back. I ... I do not know why, but that hurt. Probably because I did not think he blasphemed me behind my back. I overreacted. ", Riven apologized and Sky smiled. At such moments you could see how much Riven changed. Most of Musa was responsible for this change. Musa ...

The guilt shot through Sky's body. The wall clock struck midnight and a green flash lit up the room. Riven and Sky were back to normal. The door flew open and Timmy ran into the room. He stopped in front of Riven and hit him in the face. "How could you cheat Musa! She's been crying out her eyes for hours! "Shouted the otherwise introverted Timmy. Frightened, Riven looked guiltily in Sky's eyes. He suddenly realized what Sky had done in his body. Enraged, he grabbed the prince and hit him against the wall. "How can you!" "I'm sorry," Sky whispered, not even trying to defend herself. Disgusted, Riven Sky let go and ran to the garage to bike to Red Fountain.

(Bell Tower of Alfea)

Musa sat in the bell tower and stared depressed at the courtyard of Alfea. She did not understand how Riven could do that to her. Everything went so well between them. She heard Riven calling her name. "Musa, I-" he started, but Musa cut him off with a wave of his hand. "I do not want to hear it!" She said, trying to stay calm even though she wanted to cry out loud. "I can explain it! A witch enchanted us, so Sky and I exchanged bodies and he wanted to take revenge on me and claimed that I cheated on you, I would never cheat on you, "Riven said sincerely, taking Musa's hands in his.

The fairy stared at him. The story sounded crazy, but strangely she believed him. "Why would you never cheat on me?"

Riven knew the answer. He swallowed hard and moved closer to Musa.

"Because I .. you .. well .. I love you.", Riven stuttered nervously and looked down. It was a completely new feeling to him because he did not say those three words to anyone.

Musa stared at him, wide-eyed. She had been wanting to hear those words from Riven for so long. "I love you too" Musa lifted his head and kissed him passionately, Riven picked up Musa and wrapped her legs around his waist to make the kiss even more intense, and the two parted to gasp, "I love you. I love you, I love you, "Riven said, kissing Musa's forehead." I love you too, but now you have to drive back and do not be mad anymore on Sky. "Musa said and gave him a quick kiss "Do not you get angry?" "A little bit, but I can understand him too, he blew out a fuse once," Musa said.

Back at Red Fountain, Sky was already waiting for Riven. Before he could say anything, Riven pulled him into a fraternal embrace. "We both went too far. You may be more than me, but I forgive you for being my brother. "Sky hugged him back and was happy that everything is back to normal.


End file.
